


Transformation prompt

by Buckbarnesmetalarm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, October Prompt Challenge, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckbarnesmetalarm/pseuds/Buckbarnesmetalarm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Transformation prompt

Vanya had been sitting outside, the chill of the wind cutting through her coat and into her bones. She shivered, bringing her mug to her lips to sip at the steaming liquid inside. A quiet sigh escaped the woman and she leaned back, resting her head on the wall. It was a night when her family was gone, Sissy and Harlan visiting some of the tykes family until the next day. It was quiet, far too quiet for her liking but she didn’t mind. It was near Halloween and Vanya could use the rest of the night to work on their costumes, she was learning how to sew and so far she /thought/ she was doing well with it, Harlan liked the progress on his own so far. 

Her eyes slid closed as she brought the mug up once more, staring at the moon for a few seconds to admire its beauty. It was full and bright even with the clouds covering the bottom of it, perfectly imperfect. She loved it, she loved the stars around it. Looking at the sky during the night never failed to make her think of her family, she hadn’t seen Luther in ages. Or any of the others really, not since she had come back and found her little family with Herbs help. 

“God… I have to feed the horses still..” 

A quiet yawn escaped her at the reminder, she hadn’t heard her alarm go off for it but it was late, probably past their normal feeding time. She left her mug on the porch, figuring she would just take it back inside when she was done and pushed herself up to her feet, stretching until her joints popped and cracked with her letting out a satisfied groan. After gathering the trough and hay, she headed out to the stables. It was heavy, she couldn’t imagine how Sissy normally did this every day. Vanya was normally only in charge of grooming the animals and helping clean the stables and barn from time to time. 

What she saw going into the stables was enough to stop her dead in her tracks, eyes widening quickly. The pails dropped with a loud clang and Vanyas eyes went white, a bright gleam in her chest as the creature turned to her with a snarl. She didn’t have much of a handle on it yet, but she pushed the energy out with a loud yell, stall doors slamming open. None of the animals were left to be harmed anyways, all the horses were in a bloody pile, chunks of flesh missing and claw marks scouring over their flanks. 

The Violin’s power barely affected the creature, but the outburst had Vanya dropping down, wiping the blood from her nose as she stared into dialated bright yellow orbs. It came closer, close enough Vanya could see the drool hanging from its fur, feel the warm breath as it sniffed before the first flash of pain crossed her face as claws scoured her thigh. She pushed out another surge, successfully pushing the creature off of her this time before rolling up onto her feet and running with an awkward limp outside. No one was around, no one was coming. She had to handle this on her own.. As much as she hated the idea the creature had to be put down. 

It stalked her through the run to the house, slipping in when Vanya failed to close the door behind her, slamming it hard enough that it simply popped back open in the end. They really did need to get better doors. 

She groaned, feeling the warm blood dripping quickly down her thigh, ruining the carpets underfoot. Before she could reach the gun, she felt the heavy weight on her back, the wolf having lunged at her. A weak whimper escaped as its maw closed around her neck, fangs piercing the skin as it tore. She felt like she was dying. 

Until it leaped off and ran back outside. She shivered as she lay there, hearing the howl it let out after it got outside. A shaky breath escaped and she tried to push herself up but it hurt so bad.. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, leaving her squirming and curling up instead of standing. Her power couldn’t help her, not with this and not with the wolf that was running rampant through her farm. She groaned, looking down when she felt a sharp pain in her fingers, confusion and fear crossing her eyes as she saw her nails growing and sharpening into claws at a rather alarming rate. Then her back ached and a shrill scream escaped as the first crack was heard, her spine curving inwards. Breaking itself to fit the shape it needed to be. 

It was hours of pure agony until in Vanyas place a large black and silver wolf stood, black eyes glinting in the light of the house as an angry snarl escaped. The wounds were all healed up, now dry blood matting her fur. She wouldn’t remember what happened the next day.


End file.
